HIME
by iBloo
Summary: Sarada is a princess who is to be wed to Prince Boruto to keep the peace between their kingdoms. Although she is fond of Boruto, she harbors feelings for his foster brother, and head guard, Kawaki. A three-part series that explores the difficulties of how the characters deal with various feelings and duties. Contains both BoruSara and KawaSara


Title: The Princess (Part I)

Rating: T+

Genre: Romance / Angst

Beta-read by: SpaceRune on tumblr!

A/N: HIME is a three-part series that focuses on each of the main characters. This story contains **both** BoruSara and KawaSara.

* * *

In a delicate garden filled with assorted flora, Sarada enjoyed her midmorning tea. Her mother had just left her company, insisting she had spent enough time dallying around that morning, yet she had the time to place a flower in Sarada's dark hair.

This made Sarada giggle.

Her mother was one of the most productive people in the country. On top of ruling and being a medical practitioner, Sakura Uchiha always made sure she had time for her daughter and husband. To be like her was what Sarada always aspired to be… perhaps even more.

Sarada looked over the balcony and took another sip of her tea. She placed the cup down and looked at her gloved hands.

Today was the day she would formally meet her Prince.

She bit her lower lip and clasped her hands together. There was nothing to be so nervous about. She had known the Uzumaki Prince since they could crawl, their kingdoms having strong relations throughout the years thanks to their fathers. Although they had a rocky start, they were now enjoying peace, something her marriage was hoping to keep.

Marrying was simply a formality.

A formality and duty she wasn't so sure she wanted for herself.

"Sarada."

A soft smile came to her lips. She stood from her chair and fixed her hair, careful not to dislodge the flower her mother so intricately placed. "Kawaki." She nodded at her head guard, looking as immaculate as he possibly could. The piercings on his ears and eyebrow made her smile wider. Despite today being a formal occasion, it looked like the rules still didn't matter to him.

 _When did the rules ever matter to Kawaki?_

Sarada bit her lip yet again and averted her gaze. There was something about him in full uniform… he looked formal, yet his unruly hair and piercings still made him look even more dangerous than usual.

"I thought you might take your piercings off for today," she teased.

Kawaki kept his expression blank, yet his dark eyes sparkled with subtle amusement. "I could care less what that asshole thinks."

She laughed. _Same old Kawaki._ He and his foster brother could never get along.

"Maybe Boruto doesn't mind if you keep it also."

Kawaki smirked. "It doesn't matter to me what he thinks." He was now standing right in front of her, towering over her small frame. A light smile was on his face, he carefully pushed a stray lock of hair away from her face.

He didn't say a word-he didn't need to to take her breath away.

"Kawaki…" she whispered.

A sharp knock on the door made Kawaki take a step back, his posture straight. Sarada looked away from him and cleared her throat, now fully focusing on their visitor. "Come in."

"Sarada-hime," a gentleman with light blue hair and golden eyes entered through the door and approached them at the balcony. His right hand was on his chest and he bowed low. "Boruto-sama will be here in a while. Perhaps you should go to the lobby to greet him now."

Kawaki tilted his chin up. "Sarada-hime doesn't need to go to the lobby to meet him. She will wait for him here."

The gentleman smiled. It was off-putting for most, but Sarada was used to his strange expressions.

"Are my parents there, Mitsuki? If they are, I will join them in a moment." Sarada gave Kawaki a quick look and found a disapproving frown on his face.

"Yes, Hime," Mitsuki answered. "I will tell them to expect you, then." He bowed once more and left her room.

Once Mitsuki was out of view and earshot, Kawaki took a step, and closed the distance between them once more. "Sarada…" One hand came up to her shoulder, while the other lightly combed through her hair. It was rare for Kawaki to show such an intimate gesture.

Sarada gave him a warm smile and teased, "Don't overreact, Kawaki. Your brother isn't going to hurt me."

Kawaki's frown deepened. His gaze on her intensified, too. Perhaps she shouldn't be smiling so much, but seeing him jealous of his foster brother made the heat rise to her cheeks. She looked him in the eyes and slowly bit her lip.

"Stop that." His eyes narrowed on her mouth.

Sarada laughed, and he grunted in response. Kawaki hated being teased like this. A fanfare started blaring, and Sarada knew she had to take her leave and join her parents to greet her husband to be.

"We best be going, Kawaki." She made a move to walk out of the garden, but he did not relinquish his hold on her shoulder. Sarada turned to face him, patiently waiting for him to speak.

He did not.

Her lips pressed into a fine line, all humor melted away from her face. He was always like this and it frustrated her so. She's a princess, but she will not be kept waiting.

"If you have nothing to say, I need to go and meet my prince." Her voice sliced through the silence, hard and clear. Kawaki let his hand fall to his side, swallowed and then bowed. "Yes, Sarada-hime."

Maybe the attraction between them was all in her head, maybe he never said anything because there really was nothing to be said. These thoughts made her gut twist. Sarada turned heel and led the way to the lobby. Although she looked perfectly fine on the outside, her heart broke a little on the inside.

* * *

Sarada walked arm in arm with her husband to be through her mother's rose garden. It was one of the most beautiful places in the Uchiha's palace. Only fitting that she and Boruto's first formal time alone be spent there.

Walking with Boruto felt natural. There was no awkward silence or tension whatsoever. She looked at his face and observed his profile. He was no longer the bratty little boy she used to play with in the summer. Gone were his round cheeks and small nose. Now, his jaw was sharper, his nose well defined. He still had those cute whiskers, though. And his eyes… was it possible for them to be even bluer than she remembered?

And finally, he had grown significantly taller than her. The thought made her chuckle. He hated it whenever the other noble children would tower over him. Now, he was probably one of the tallest in the bunch.

His lips quirked up and he returned her gaze. "What's so funny, Hime?"

She grinned and squeezed his bicep. "You're finally taller than me, Boruto!" Sarada lightly bumped him with her hip and added, "and call me Sarada. Why are you calling me 'Hime' when we're alone?"

He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry, force of habit, ya know? Mother thinks it's disrespectful if I call you by your name when I talk to others."

They turned a corner and adventured deeper into the rose maze. Sarada wouldn't get lost here, she had explored every corner and used to play games with her parents here when she was younger. She could traverse the maze with her eyes closed if she wanted to. Despite her familiarity with the garden, she never tired of the rosy scent and pops of color.

"Oh? And what do you say about me?"

Boruto's posture went rigid and he held on to her hand holding on to his bicep. He stopped walking and pulled her under an arch where vines and pink flowers hung to form a veil. They were hidden from view, and he spoke in a low whisper.

She gave him a confused look, and worry bubbled in her chest. People would whisper if someone caught them here.

"I—Sarada…" it was strange for Boruto to stutter, let alone be caught looking as flustered as he did now. He was a bold and proud prince, a shameless flirt.

But Sarada knew better. There was a shy and vulnerable part to him—one that he rarely showed anyone. However, when they were alone, he always came out once in a while. For a time, Sarada thought he might only have shown this side of himself to her and her alone.

"What is it?" She squeezed his hand and implored him with her eyes.

He refused to look at her face, a small pout forming on his lips. "It's dishonorable for me to ask… but I heard people talk—"

Sarada scrunched her nose. "—you know better than to listen to them, Boruto."

"I know, I know! It's just… I wonder if you've heard it too…" the way Boruto looked at her now, his blue eyes filled with uncertainty.

What rumor could it be to make him second guess?

"No. I don't think so," Sarada shook her head. "About me?"

"And… Kawaki." Boruto held on to her hand tightly, as if to stop her from running, and his eyes focused on her face. "Sarada, people are talking that you two are having an affair."

Her eyes went wide and her mouth twisted. How dare people spread such things! Surely, her father hadn't heard of this. If he had, Kawaki would have been removed, and those who spread such a thing would have been long gone.

But that wasn't the most offensive thing. The way Boruto looked at her and waited for her response, it looked like he had actually _believed_ it. "You don't think it's true, do you?"

Her heart pounded in her chest. If anyone were to find out she harbored any sort of feelings for Kawaki… it would be a scandal. Not only would it bring dishonor to the Uchiha name, but it would also hurt Kawaki's reputation. The treaty could potentially fall apart as well.

When he did not respond right away, she pulled her hand away from his grasp. Hurt flashed in her eyes. Of all people, she thought Boruto would have known better.

Or perhaps he did, which is why he bothered to ask her.

Although deep in her heart, more fear and worry grew. Who could have possibly observed she and Kawaki close enough to draw such a conclusion?

Truly, the walls in the palace have eyes and ears. Sarada tried to walk away, but Boruto caught her hand, making her stay.

His blue eyes shone with regret, lips apart as if an apology was ready on his lips. "Sarada, please. I didn't mean it like that."

Her brows furrowed together. "Then what did you mean by it?"

A blush came up to his face and he started to stutter yet again. "I-I'm sorry. I guess I'm just… jealous."

Sarada would have laughed, but she still felt hurt. " _Jealous?"_ she repeated incredulously. "Why would you be jealous?"

His face turned an even darker shade of red. "Umm… well... "

She pouted and inched closer to his face, eyes scrutinizing his very soul. "Boruto Uzumaki, you better not be lying to me."

Boruto leaned back, face crimson. He held his breath as she came even closer, but his eyes couldn't help but fall on her lips.

Sarada noticed where he was looking, and this made her look at his lips as well. They looked so… inviting. When she looked up at his eyes, they were clouded over, his hands coming up to her hips.

Heat rose up from the base of her neck and her stomach tingled. She had never seen Boruto look at her this way before. And yet… she liked it. Her hands traveled up his chest and rested on his collarbones. Sarada found herself drawing closer to him as his arms wrapped around her waist.

Sarada closed her eyes as their lips met. It was everything she thought a kiss with Boruto would be.

Soft, yet passionate.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and opened her mouth to deepen the kiss, which he eagerly reciprocated.

Perhaps the roses would whisper of the happenings here as well.

* * *

Later that evening, after they had finished dinner, Sarada declined to spend more time with Boruto. In turn, she also dismissed Kawaki from his duties that night to watch her door. Spending time with a lot of people all day always tired her, and her requests for no one to bother her in the evening wasn't new, however for today, she had other reasons why she wished to be alone.

She sat on the plush wingedback chair in front of the fire. Tucking her feet under her, Sarada carefully held a teacup in her hand in order not to make a mess. She watched the fire lick at the logs and brought the teacup to her lips. She had so much to think about-so many feelings to sort out.

To say that today was eventful was an understatement. That morning on the balcony… she thought Kawaki would finally say something or _do_ something, but he didn't. Surprisingly, it was Boruto who made a move.

Remembering how his lips felt on hers revived the tingling sensation. Sarada pressed the teacup to her lips in order to subdue it. It didn't work. She sighed and placed the teacup down.

She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged her legs. Her heart was heavy, and she felt angry with herself. She didn't feel this way often, but it was not foreign to her. The moment she realized what it was, she bit her lip.

She felt guilty.

Guilty for having even the slightest of feelings for Kawaki when she knew since she was a child she was already spoken for.

Guilty for nearly bringing shame to her family because of her feelings.

Guilty for kissing Boruto.

It was strange, the latter should not have made her feel this way. Even if people were to talk about what transpired in the Rose Gardens that afternoon, no one would bat an eye.

They were to be wed in a month. Who cares if they kiss beforehand?

 _Kawaki does._

The thought made her frown. Objectively speaking, he had no right to be upset. By birth, he would never be eligible to marry her, even if he was adopted by the Uzumakis. Sarada shook her head to clear it. Why would he even be upset in the first place? It's not like he liked her, right?

 _He's never even said anything._

"Ridiculous," she mumbled, and then, quietly laughed at herself, fully convinced with her reasoning.

Sarada got up from the chair and walked over to her bed. She slid under the covers and removed her glasses. Once she found a comfortable position, she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep, dreaming of the one her heart desires.

* * *

A/N: This is a gift fic for Momoiina on tumblr. She made such wonderful art of bodyguard Kawaki protecting Princess Sarada. I just had to write something for her based on her art. Thank you for reading and I do hope you leave me a review to let me know what you think of the story. Perhaps take a wild guess who Sarada will end up with also. :)

Happy holidays, darling.

Kairi


End file.
